thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorin Oakenshield
Thorin Oakenshield is the main deuteragonist of The Hobbit. He was a son of Thráin, the older brother of Dís and Frerin, the grandson of Thrór, close friend of Bilbo Baggins, the uncle of Fíli and Kili, and the cousin of Dáin Ironfoot, Balin, Dwalin, Óin, Glóin, and Gimli. Thorin led a quest to take back the Lonely Mountain with fourteen companions. These fourteen companions were the wizard Gandalf, the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins, Balin, Dwalin, his nephews Fíli and Kíli, Óin, Glóin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. The dwarf is reluctant to bring along Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire, but in time accepts him. He swears revenge on Smaug, the dangerous dragon that took over his kingdom when Thorin was just a dwarf lad. He will not stop until Smaug was destroyed, and his family avenged. Thorin was portrayed by English actor, Richard Armitage. Official biography As a young Dwarf prince, Thorin witnessed the destruction and terror wrought when a great fire-breathing Dragon attacked the 'Dwarf' Kingdom' of Erebor. After slaughtering many of Thorin’s kin, the great serpent, Smaug, entered the 'Lonely' 'Mountain' and took possession of its vast store of gold and jewels. No-one came to the aid of the surviving Dwarves, and thus, a once proud and noble race was forced into exile. Through long years of hardship, Thorin grew to be a strong and fearless fighter and revered leader. In his heart a fierce desire grew; a desire to reclaim his homeland and destroy the beast that had brought such misery upon his people. So, when fate offers him an unusual ally, he seizes the chance for revenge." —Warner Bros. Personality Thorin has a troubled past and has become sad and sorrowful after all the terrible things that he's faced, and already lost the ones he loved in the fall of Erebor and the Battle of Moria. Thorin was known to hold onto grudges against anyone that hurts his loved ones and had trouble to let go of the past. Thorin was smart, brave, intelligent. Sometimes, his intelligence gets the best of him, as does his stubbornness. He also believed that he was immune to the gold sickness, but he was proven wrong. One of his other fatal flaws were doubting those he hardly knows. He refused to let Elrond see -the map and mistreating Bilbo. he was very judgmental of his fellow companion Bilbo Baggins thinking that the Hobbit would not survive one minute out in the outside world, and incapable of protecting himself. Even though he has a hard side, Thorin does have a soft one. Thorin was protective of his friends and family and has a fear losing his loved ones. Thorin is easily concerned about Fíli, Kíli, Balin, Dwalin, the other Dwarves, and later, Mr. Baggins of Bag End. He is furious when Bilbo risked his safety for his own, but than he is grateful that his friend saved. He was concerned when Bofur pointed Bilbo was missing, showing how Thorin now cared for Bilbo's safety. He also shows the softness to his nephews, such as wanting Kíli to stay in Lake-town because he was sick, and to Balin, when he killed an orc that could have killed Balin. Thorin is easily scared by this because he lost all his loved ones in battle, or Smaug's Wrath. This leads him to get furious when one he cares about is in danger. He has a sense of humor from time to time but is mostly stoic and strict. He joked about Bilbo being more of a grocer than a burglar and being in a cheerful mood when Bofur sings the song, the Man in the Moon, seen dancing to it. The closer Thorin gets to Erebor, he becomes more obsessed with anything. Sometimes, he's seen as a pompous person with a little sense of humor. Thorin was also very confident in destroying Smaug, and even risked his life to save Balin and Bilbo, forcing them to leave him behind. When the sickness hits, Thorin becomes cold, ruthless, cruel, and uncaring, even shouting and berating at his fellow friends. He becomes oblivious, and blind from every dwarf. he became more obsessed about the gold, but had an insignificant soft spot for Bilbo He has forgiveness as he lies dying with Bilbo at his side on Ravenhill, where he confessed his last regrets Appearance Thorin was about 195 years old in The Hobbit t. He is about five feet tall. His eyes are mostly described as an icy blue color. Thorin's hair is long, raven black with grey streaks. Thorin wears both black and blue. Has dark-shaded and iron-footed boots He wears heavy armor under his fur-lined coat. Thorin also wore the key around his neck as a necklace. He wore Orcrist on his back and his oaken shield tied to his belt. Thorin's hair is looser than the other times when he had mini-braids in his hair. He wore red coat covered by a black one, and a blue sleeveless jack. He wears the same clothes from waist to toe. Name/Etymology * The name Thorin of Old Norse origin, meaning "brave, daring one". ** Thorin has 1 variant form: Thorian. * Oakenshield means "shield of Oak". ** Thorin earned the name after using an oak branch as a shield when his other shield was destroyed. Aliases * Thorin II, Thorin's birth name * Son of Thráin, Son of Thrór for being the son of Thráin and the grandson of Thrór * King Under the Mountain and King of Durin's Folk after succeeding his grandfather as King of Durin's folk. * Dwarf, by Smaug to insult him. * Prince Thorin, during his time before becoming King of Erebor * My Lord, by Bard for being the King of Erebor Powers and abilities Thorin is an expert at the sword seen in An Unexpected Journey. He is also capable of using a Dwarvish axe but used Orcrist more frequently after getting it. He also can do this when he was fighting in the Battle of Moria and in the Goblins in Goblin-town. He even was able to knock the Goblin King off the town and falling into the abyss. And like his nephew, Kíli, Thorin can fire arrows from miles away. Possessions Orcrist An Elven sword Thorin found in the hoard of Trolls and became one of Thorin's significant weapons. The sword was forged in the Forges of the fallen city of Gondolin, as well as Sting and Glamdring, Bilbo's and Gandalf's swords respectively. It was most likely forged by the same person who made Sting. It was blessed by Elrond himself after he translated the runes on the sword itself. Thorin used it in Goblin-town to knock the Goblin king and used it to duel Azog the Defiler in the finale of An Unexpected Journey. Legolas confiscated it from Thorin when he and his Company (besides Bilbo) were captured by the Elves. Orcrist killed many Orcs, even Azog the Defiler himself. Oak shield: While fighting Azog, Thorin's shield was broken during the battle of Moria. He later took up an oaken branch and used it as a shield in the duel between the two. Using it, Thorin was able to successfully use it to defend himself and kept it for many years. He kept it tied to his waist and later used it again in his second confrontation with Azog. However, Thorin lost the shield as the Eagles literally picked up Thorin's Company. Key to the Secret door Once in Thráin's possessions. Gandalf gave Thorin the Key in Bag End along with the map Thráin gave Gandalf for safekeeping. He wore it as a necklace around his neck. Thorin gave up, giving the map to Bilbo and the key dropped on the ground. He returned and used it to unlock the door. Map of the Lonely Mountain: Along with the key, Gandalf gave it to Thorin. In Rivendell, they were able to translate what was on the map and discover of moon runes on it. When the dwarves give up, Thorin gives the Map to Bilbo and dropped the Key. It is shown to be in Bilbo's possessions in the end of The Battle of the Five Armies and the beginning of The Fellowship of the Ring. Appearances * The Hobbit ** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey ** The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug ** The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * The Lord of the Rings trilogy ** ''The Fellowship of the Ring ''(mentioned; extended edition only) Family Gallery Thorin Oakenshield/Images Category:Dwarves Category:Line of Durin Category:Deaths in Battle Category:Battle of the Five Armies character Category:An Unexpected Journey character Category:Desolation of Smaug character Category:Blue Mountain inhabitants Category:Erebor inhabitants Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Thorin and Company Category:King under the Mountain Category:Kings Category:Dwarf army in BOFA Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:An Unexpected Journey